Together Now
by Sya Says
Summary: TsumeToboe pairing..Tsume and Toboe get separated from the rest of the group and they have to stand each other's company until they are found..What will happen til' then?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any characters.   
  
Notes: Hey! My name is Sya and I will be your writer today. This story is based off a role-play I shared with my friend so there might be out of character moments. Yes, I do use proper grammar and no computer talk because I take this stuff seriously! By the way, I was the one role-playing as Toboe.  
  
Summary: Toboe and Tsume get separated from the rest of the group. Waiting for their friends to find them events happen… I really suck at summaries!   
  
The young wolf tackles the older male. "I want something to do! I can't take it anymore!" Tsume grunts; surprised he was taken down. He props himself up on to his elbows. The boy looks at him. "I'm serious. I can't just sit around doing nothing. I have to do something or I'll go nuts!" Tsume takes a breath and pushes himself back up. He pushes Toboe on to the ground pinning him. "So… Why not do something?"  
  
Surprised by the other's actions Toboe was speechless. "Hm?" Tsume tilts his head looking down at the pup. The brown haired boy squirms trying to get out from under him. "I dunno." The scarred chest man sits back releasing the other; resting his hands on his own legs. "I dunno doesn't help much, kid." The "kid" sits up and shakes his head. "I have no idea what to do. Any ideas from you?" Tsume smirks. "I could give you a couple of hunting lessons."  
  
Not hearing anything from the pup Tsume watched for a moment before coming to a more crouch stance. Toboe looks at him and raises a brow. "Don't you have to sneak up on me first?" Tsume replied; a predator expression on his face. "Not always… I could decide to chase you, or take you down as you are now.." He stands slowly. "You're scaring me.." Toboe slowly stands as well.  
  
"That's the whole point kid," Tsume reverts to his black wolf form. He bares his teeth a little as he growled getting to run at Toboe. The boy changes into his tanned lupine form and turns to look at Tsume before running off. With another growl and a snap of his jaws towards the young wold he waited a moment to give the other a little running start. As soon as he was satisfied with the distance between them both he gives chase. The hunt is on.  
  
Running as fast as he could, Toboe knew one thing: Tsume was going to catch him. Deciding this he darts to the left into a cluster of trees. If he could right now, the older lupine would smirk but instead teeth bared at the youngster. "Good kid, good." Tsume darted in the same direction as soon as the pup began to swurve to the left. Bound and determined air about him, he was going to catch that boy.  
  
It was strange. Toboe wasn't scared but happy. He was enjoying the chase. He could hear twigs snap under his own paws and the other's also. He looks back and once he does he trips over landing on his back. He knew this was it. He messed up on his chance to prove he was more than a runt.  
  
Padding across the forest floor hearing the sound of the pup fall his ears perk up. He walks closer and looks down at Toboe. "Gotcha."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: Well it was fun but I haven't typed it all yet so this is all you get. If you review I promise to include more in my next update! 


	2. Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. What kind of important person do you take me for?  
  
Well well… It seems my devoted fans have come to see me again. I love you guys! For my fist fiction I think I'm doing pretty well. Let's just go to chapter 3.  
  
Once near enough and within visual distance the older wolf pounced on to the runt, trapping Toboe between his four legs. Head darting for the other's throat Tsume stopped at last moment. He takes just a slight grab where the vital vein would be, however again missing deliberately.  
  
Toboe yelps pretending to have died. He goes limp and his eyes close slowly. A trick every pet was taught at sometime in their life. Play dead.  
  
The yelp caught the grayish-black wolf by surprise. Letting go he looked down at the pup blinking. He lifts his right front paw and gently bats at the other's nose. - Come on kid. I wasn't that rough.- Toboe opened his eyes quickly and rolled over. Crawling out from under Tsume he barks walking in a circle.-See? I can teach you some things too.- He barks again excited he tricked the wolf who thought he knew it all.  
  
Tsume's snout wrinkled and he shook his head. He wasn't amused. The kid might have a point but Tsume hadn't been too keen on suddenly becoming the student. After he moved a little closer he pounced the youngster again.  
  
A shocked Toboe looks up at his attacker.- What's this for? I didn't do anything bad!- He wiggles some but he couldn't get out from under him. He barks and paws at the ground trying to get away. Golden eyes fell upon the tan wolf under him. -Hmph.. No?- His head tips to one side a little.. Pushing on his front paws for a moment to come down a little more above and to the side of where the kid had been pawing at, to keep him there.  
  
Toboe stops moving. He would of sighed if he could. His eyes look to the wolf at his side. No matter how hard he tried Tsume always got the best of him. -I know… I know… I need to be on my guard.- Changing back to his human disguise Tsume sighed a reply. "And that trick won't always work. "   
  
Shifting into his human form as he sat up Toboe smiled brightly, "That was fun. " He looks around. This place was familiar somehow. He yawns and closes his eyes slowly. " I'm not sleepy.. Not sleepy… Nope not sleepy."  
  
"Fun?" Questioned Tsume looking at the kid in disbelief. How did Toboe do it? Turning over to site himself arms on either side but slightly in back of him to support his weight. "You say that about everything.." Of he knew that wasn't true; only a generalization. As the older wolf closed his eyes he spoke. "Since you're so tired, get some rest." Why was he even caring about the pup?  
  
Toboe opens his eyes for a moment to look at him. He nods and lays down in the grass. The forest was nice. He wasn't out in the open like he was use to. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. "Well that was certainly a first." The sliver haired man said to himself quietly. "He didn't complain. Maybe he's finally growing up?" However he didn't intend on counting chickens before they hatched. Being grateful for the even he sat up more. Curling his legs toward himself, then crossing them Indian style allowing his hands to rest in his lap.  
  
As Toboe slumbered he had a dream; the same dream he had since he left the city to find paradise. Was there a reason? Running though the city, now a frozen ghost town, the pup heard a voice calling his name. He would never know who. He continues to run through the icy streets. Tsume appeared up ahead. Stopping to catch his breath Toboe sees Tsume walk away disappearing… The boy cried out in his sleep, almost in a whisper.. He was alone in the city. No one was there to comfort him. Tears ran down his cheeks but froze before falling off his chin.  
  
There was a lot on Tsume's mind, and most of it was nothing he would be willing to talk about…Never. That's the problem with loners. They want to keep everything to themselves, not to rely on anyone. Making himself believe he doesn't need or want anyone around…So then…What was going here? He's teaching a kid things he never got the chance to learn yet…Moments of contemplation broken by a faint sound, or was it just the wind? Golden pools becoming more focused on the area around their owner and his companion, not seeing anything a miss.. The eyes in the end falling upon the sleeping child. That look on Toboe's face told it all. "Again?" Throughout their travels Tsume noticed Toboe's troubled sleeping.  
  
Toboe thought in his dream he wasn't going to wake up… It was longer than before and no matter how hard he tried the city wouldn't vanish.. Tsume watched Toboe waiting for him to wake not knowing the real danger his younger friend was in..  
  
Been a long road to follow  
  
Been there and gone tomorrow  
  
Are the memories I hold still valid?  
  
Or have the tears deluded them?  
  
Maybe this time tomorrow  
  
The rain will come to follow  
  
And the mist will fade into one more today  
  
Something out there keeps calling  
  
Am I going home?  
  
Will hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?  
  
Zero gravity what's it like?  
  
Am I alone?  
  
Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?  
  
Still the road keeps telling me to go  
  
Something is pulling me  
  
I feel the gravity of it all 


End file.
